1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method of operating the display device and particularly to a display device connected to a projector for proceeding with a presentation and configured to be mountable on a specific portion of a body and a method of operating the display device.
2. Background of the Invention
A projector projects image information transferred from a predetermined display device onto a screen in order to proceed with a presentation and shows images to attendants. A display for transmitting image information to the projector is broadly categorized by mobility into a mobile/portable terminal and a stationary terminal. The mobile terminal is further categorized by portability into a handheld terminal and a vehicle-mounted terminal.
In response to an increasing demand for diversified functions, the terminal is formed as a multimedia player with multiple functions such as shooting a photographic object as a still image or moving images, reproducing digital audio and video compression files, playing a game, receiving a broadcast or the like. Furthermore, structural and software modifications to the multimedia player are considered for supporting and improving functions of the display device.
In addition, a presenter of the presentation proceeds with the presentation using the images projected onto the screen and the like through the projector connected to the display device. However, occasionally, the presentation does not proceed smoothly only with the images projected onto the screen.
For example, the presenter should provide an explanation while ensuring a planned progress in the presentation and at the same time measuring concentration of the attendants and understandability of the presentation to the attendants. However, if the presenter proceeds with the presentation while grasping various situations and types of information in this manner, occasionally, he/she finds his/her explanation insufficient, is time-pressed, omits the important explanation or is at a loss for explanation.
In addition, if the presenter asks a question relating to the explanation during the presentation in progress, occasionally he/she should remember the question for a long time or find the time too insufficient for effectively answering the question.
Accordingly, there is an increasing need for providing the presenter with a way to help him/her smoothly proceed with the presentation entailing the explanation. An example of this is a display device capable of being mounted on the head of the wearer.
An example of such a display device is smart glasses. Further, a function executable on an existing mobile terminal is conveniently executed also on the smart glasses, which is an example of a wearable device mounted on a specific portion of the body. However, there are disadvantages in that the smart glasses are small in size, and information is transferable to the wearer, that is, the presenter of the presentation is limited.
Particularly, because the presenter has to provide an explanation without any interruption, the information has to be provided to presenter in a manner not to prevent the explanation from being interrupted.